Save me English version
by Dracona Malfoy
Summary: Odin wanted peace between Asgard and Jotunheim at any price, even if it was at their expense. Fem!Loki x Thor. Set after the Avengers movie.
1. We made the perfect pair

**Save me**

**Chapter 1: We made the perfect pair**

Tony Stark was a modern man. A playboy, genius, philanthropist and the Iron Man. He saw megalomaniac villains in daily basis and a few months back he fought against a god, along with the Avengers, and stopped an alien invasion. But even in his life He never saw something like this.

"This is wrong in so many levels", he said earning a few glances from the other avengers.

In the middle of his living room, now newly redecorated with a broken window, stood Thor the God of Thunder out of breath and holding a young fainted brunet in his arms. The scene wouldn't be so strange if the young lady wasn't his young brother which has been newly extradited for trying to dominate the world with an alien army.

The scene was too surreal. And for a few instants the members of the Avengers Initiative presents in the tower, now headquarters were too shocked to do anything. Fortunately, Steve Rogers decided to act. After all, even if Loki had been his enemy once, right now he was only a young lady that clearly needed medical care.

Bruce realized his friend and leader intentions and approached Thor, making mention to help him to carry her. Thor, without noticing, took a few steps back, holding possessive and protectively his burden.

"It's better to put her on the litter, Thor", said Steve, with a soothing effect and Thor consented with a desolate expression and obviously lost on how to proceed.

"This way", indicated Bruce, guiding him by the arm.

In no time at all they arrived to the infirmary floor and laid her down. Bruce started to examine her, but without knowing what happened, he didn't have a clue where to start. Even Tony was helping him out of guilty for his early commentary. Steve then brought two chairs closer to the litter, leaving enough room to Bruce and Tony could work. And without pressuring, he waited that the God of Thunder started his story. After a long sigh, he started.

*****FLASHBACK*****

_Thor was nervous. More nervous than had been in his failed coronation, years ago._

_If someone told him days ago that he would marry almost as soon as he arrived in Asgard, he would probably laugh. But that changed when he met his young bride to be, a young and beautiful princess Jotun which name always escaped him._

_She was his total opposite. Shy and smooth talker; with a very sharp sense of humor, sometimes doubtful. She was caring and he loved the way that she blushed with the smallest of praises._

In the day they were introduced, they spent most of the day walking through the gardens trying to know more about each other, and he discovered a few things about her. Although she was from another realm, she was raised in Asgard and had a small family, composed by her father, mother and a brother. But they didn't dwell too much on the subject since it brought a terrible migraine to both of them.

_In a matter of days they were inseparable, and he no longer imagine his life without her. And soon the arranged marriage between theirs realms didn't look so bad. On the contrary, it would be wonderful._

_One day before their marriage he stole a kiss when they departed. She, surprised, open her mouth in protest. It was the cue that he needed and soon the chaste kiss became passional. And he felt the happiest man in the world when he felt her body melt in his arms._

_Then yes, he was extremely nervous and anxious. In his coronation he was calmed by his brother Loki before standing in front of all the court, but he wasn't there at the moment. After their return from Midgard he brought Loki to their father for his punishment and they haven't seen each other since, but he didn't like to think too much about it because just the mention of his name was enough to bring an absurd migraine._

_His jitters left as soon as he saw the blushing face of his bride, now wife. Too bad that so few were present in the celebration. Only six witnesses needed according to the traditions of asgardian weddings¹, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif were present along Odin and Frigga. For a brief moment, he thought that his friends were not happy for him, because he caught a few whisperings and Lady Sif was clearly glaring at his wife. However, such thought escaped him when he saw the happiness of his wife and the approval of his father._

_It didn't take too long for the newly married couple bid their goodbyes and collect themselves to their chambers for the wedding night._

_Nothing was more sensual than her inexperience, the touch of her young and silky skin. But he wasn't in a hurry. He explored with calm and dexterity of a master all of her body showing her the way and soon she was following him. Uncertain and somewhat fearful at first, but nothing that the practice of the following days did not improve._

_The time passed in a blink of an eye. And without realizing, he spent almost two months practically excluded of the rest of the realm. Missing his friends, he went look for them._

_It didn't take long, because his friends were close to his chambers clearly upset for being barred by the guard. When they saw him, the Warriors Three took him away after he permitted the entry of Lady Sif, since she claimed having an urgent message to give her wife._

_They just arrived the training fields when Volstagg punch him in the face. Fandral told him about a terrible plot that he and the king were victims and when he doubted it, Hogun beat him with a small tree trunk directly in the head, with such force that he flew a good tem meters. Despite the pain of the blow, for the first time in months, he could think clearly. He then became very angry._

_When the four arrived back in Thor's chambers, it was clear that a similar discussion occurred there. Lady Sif was out of breath and looked uncertain to his wife that had a huge cut in her eyebrow and fingerprints in her face and neck._

_She turned to him, when heard his arrival. And in months, he saw his brother face in front of him. So young and now so feminine. Without realizing he approach her and tried to touch her face. He only woke up when he got a slap, followed by another and another._

_The Warriors Three and Lady Sif seemed frozen, just like him, when they saw Loki that was always so composed, advancing in Thor, pushing, attacking and accusing him of treason and calling him immoral._

"_How could you, Thor? How could you?" she said hysterical, crying, with one hand above her belly and with her face contorted with pain._

_Despite all his efforts the God of Thunder failed to calm her. Her screams were so anguished and loud that probably good part of Asgard could hear her. That's why he wasn't surprised when the doors of his chambers opened again, this time revealing Odin and Frigga._

_Frigga ran to Loki and embraced her, without a thought, in a vain attempt to calm her. Odin didn't look surprised at all with the scene. He even seemed a little disinterested. I was then that Thor realized that the plot that his friends told him wasn't correct. To them it was all Loki's fault. One more trick of the God of Mischief to try to still the throne of Asgard. However, when he saw the All Father and Loki's reaction, he concluded that maybe it was Odin's fault._

_Apparently Loki thought something along the same lines, because he turned her hysteria and indignation to Odin._

"_The peace between our realms was necessary. It was up to you to forge it, Loki Daughter of Laufey, heir to the throne of Jotunheim", yelled Odin, shutting all up, except Loki._

_"You accused me to try to still the throne, but it was you who did", said Loki leaving all astonished, "They call me the God of Lies, but they did not know that I have learned from the best, All Father", she yelled as loud as the king, "Immoral!"_

_Thor entered the discussion, and soon He and Odin were trading insults. But both stopped when they saw Loki on the floor, in a puddle of blood that flowed from between her legs. Frigga was yelling that someone took Loki to the healing room as fast as possible. Odin looked anguished seeing Loki in such state, but victorious at the same time for he now knew of a new heir to both kingdoms._

_When Odin put a hand on his shoulder, like congratulating him for a well done job, Thor felt sick. But he tried not to show, and left his chambers. He knew from this moment on, Asgard would not be home for Loki anymore or any child brought by the perverse mind of his father._

_Thinking that he went to the Trophy room, and taking the Tesseract he flew with Mijölnir searching for Loki so that they could return to Midgard._

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

After hear the story, Steve was shocked, and his expression told everyone of that fact. Bruce was shaking and was breathing hard trying not Hulk out, and trying to keep focused on the ultrasound machine.

"That was terrible and all, but let's be practical. Your brother was already half insane before. Imagine how he is now. What makes you think that he won't blow us all?", said Tony with his peculiar subtlety.

"My brother was under a spell, just like my good friend Erik Selvig, Man of Iron", the god immediately replied getting up from his chair and sticking a finger in Tony's face, "Loki would never do something like this! He... she can have a strange humor and like pranks, but she would never hurt an entire race just for the fun of it. And in this moment, her disagreement is with the All Father.

"Calm down, Mr. Drapes. I was just asking. No offense. We all know that I don't know when to shut up", he said lifting his hands in surrender.

Bruce that was quiet so far gave a relieved sigh when he saw the monitor of the ultrasound machine.

"Everything is fine with mother and child. It appears that it was only a reaction after so many shocks. Anyway, I advise to avoid any effort and strong emotions right now. Because of its size we can't see it yet, but would you like to hear de heartbeat?" asked Bruce, and he was startled to see that Thor was already on his side.

And without expecting an answer he positioned the transducer and soon the sound of the rapid heartbeat filled the room. Thor couldn't help the smile that formed in his lips, and without realizing, he laid his huge hand on Loki's and stroked.

**End of chapter 1**

¹ - in Nordic marriages the couple is only considered married when is seen in public (and that counts the celebration after the ceremony) by at least six people.

**Author's notes:**

_Yeah, I know...cliché of the clichés of the clichés. But this story was hammering my head for days, so I had to write...lol. It's my first fic out of HP universe, so I apologize if it sucks. It would be wonderful to receive a few opinions about it :)_

_The tile I took from a music that I love from Queen ^^_

_English is not my first language, so if you find any grotesque mistake in spelling and grammar, send me a msg and I will correct it._


	2. Were nothing but a sham it seems

**Save me **

**Chapter 2 – Were nothing but a sham it seems**

She was too comfortable. The warmth from the blanket along with the body heat beside her made her stand up and face another day to be an almost impossible task.

Unfortunately, she knew that she couldn't spend all day lying down, even if the idea was tempting. With a long sigh, she shook the hand that held her and released the chest that her was embracing. Although no longer sleepy, she was not rested. For her rest was disturbed by strange dreams in which she was the victim of a ridiculous plot.

"Loki?" Thor asked, leaning on his elbows to see her best, calling her attention.

She recognized the voice and then realized that her dreams were very real indeed, because the one sharing her bed was not the husband that she remembered but Thor, who she passed a lifetime calling brother.

She withdrew it quickly, as if his touch burned and ran to the opposite side of the room. The speed with which she had risen along with the amount of regaining memories made her sick.

In an attempt to get away as much as possible, she opened the door and ran.

* * *

She didn't know where she was. But despite not recognize the place that she ran into, after climbing a flight of stairs, all felt too familiar. Disconnected images came into her mind. She remembered an absurd pain to have been thrown to the ground like a rag doll. Distracted with memories she didn't realize that she was surrounded by a bunch of unknown individuals.

"Do you accept a drink this time?" Tony asked, heading toward the bar, serving a shot of whiskey and picking up some pebbles in the bucket of ice.

When she heard the phrase, Loki's eyes narrowed, and she realized that others were scattered around. Some images came to mind too quickly, and instinctively she moved her hand to her temple, massaging it. Such a move has not gone unnoticed by Natasha or Clint.

There were so many images that she was having trouble assimilating what was fact or not, only the main message was clear 'those were not her friends or allies'. So she retreated a few steps, trying to leave the center of that strange group as hostile as the Warriors Three and Lady Sif.

She saw her brother standing in the doorway arguing with a dark-skinned man who for some reason reminded her of worms and boots.

She was confused in the midst of so many strangers and unintentionally demonstrated this as she leaned her face slightly to the side to examine the man in dark clothes with bows and arrows that looked at her with so much hate. This action gave her an air of innocence that contrasted with the clothes she wore - a pair of pajamas and a shirt with the collar so wide that fell on her shoulder - that were revealing but let the imagination run wild, which together with her messy bed hair left her with a sexy look.

"Not so cool when your head is the one being controlled, right?" Clint poked with a wicked grin, playing with an arrow.

Then she remembered him under her command, her sealed within a white room and have to catch an arrow with her hands to avoid a hit on her eye. She was definitely in danger. Using a bit of her magic, she transfigured her clothes in her armor, now somewhat adapted to her present appearance in an attempt to impose a certain respect to the others.

The effect was instantaneous. An arrow was launched in her direction as she saw Tony Stark wearing his armor of titanium, a shield flew toward her, as well as shots. Everyone started yelling and then the room turned into a war zone. Loki, using her magic, cast many illusions of her, and then those present didn't know where the original was.

She then took advantage of the confusion to hide and attack the Avengers, confusing them. Only to be stopped when a huge green beast came suddenly, holding her in its hands effortlessly, like a child holding a toy. A child who apparently didn't take good care of their toys, because Hulk had no problem shaking her in his irritation.

She was somewhat bewildered when she was released when her brother attacked the green beast and she didn't hit the ground, she was saved by the hero dressed in blue with a lot of stars.

"Hulk-no! You can't smash a pregnant lady!", Steve said in authoritative tone to the Hulk, which stopped beating Thor to listen.

"HULK SMASH!" Hulk yelled in the Captain's face, making his and Loki's hair fly.

"Hulk not smash baby! There is a baby in here", he said pointing to the belly of the brunette in his arms, "Got it?"

"Puny God baby?" Hulk asked before punching Thor that was raising, knocking him out.

Gradually she saw the monster shrinking back into his human form. The redhead was quick to grab a blanket from the couch to cover him.

Loki could still hear the conversation around her, but she couldn't focus on anything. It was hard to breathe, and she was dizzy, very dizzy. Images of the last month came up, along with images of a past that she didn't like to remember. A past of pain and humiliation. When the image of a small foal ¹ came to mind was the last drop and she vomited upon the person who helped her to stand.

"Wow... exorcist time", Tony said, making a face of disgust.

Fury, who until then remained leaning against the door, finally decided to act and going to Loki, gently grabbed her arm and took her to sit on the couch.

"Stark, water with sugar", he commanded without even looking.

"Can be tequila?" he said after looking behind the counter, earning an angry look from everyone, "Just a question".

Loki was increasingly nervous, and when she looked like she was going to vomit again, Black Widow was faster and reached the ice bucket from the bar for her. Tony seeing what she he just threw his hands up and walked out complaining about something like "last time I invite someone to live here".

Thor regained consciousness and without thinking he pushed Fury out of the way and embraced Loki very hard. Despite not making any noise, everyone sees Loki with her face buried in her brother's neck and shoulders shaking with sobs.

* * *

The hours fly, and the members of the Avengers are sitting at the table discussing the latest developments including the director Fury agreeing to let Loki free, stating that she currently wasn't a threat.

Thor was exhausted, and that was clear in his appearance and in the fact that it had yet stopped raining and thundering after the confusion in the newly reformed now again destroyed penthouse.

Pepper, who arrived to see Tony shortly after the confusion, was soon told of the situation and seeing the poor state Loki was since they managed just to calm her a bit, she decided to take the reins of the situation and went mother hen mode taking Loki with her, leading her to a guestroom where she could take a bath and change to clean clothes.

Loki, despite not knowing her, identified more with her than with any other so far in Midgard, because her care reminded her of Frigga. But even that wasn't enough to cheer her or even make her eat a little.

When she reached the kitchen, she shook her head at Thor. He nod at her and stood up, heading toward the bedroom.

* * *

The God of Thunder was known for his bravery, but he was sure that if they saw his reluctance to enter the room, he would lose the title in seconds. With a shaking hand and a cold sweat, he took a deep breath and entered.

He went to the bed and sighed relieved to see that his brother was sleeping. Then sat in a corner and picking up his brother's hand, stroked it.

"Even if all we have experienced in recent times it was just a sham orchestrated by the sick mind of our father, we are here. We are free and no longer under his command. We can be happy here or something close to it", he said quietly, putting his hand on Loki's abdomen.

Not wanting to disturb more, he got up as quietly as he could and left the room, closing the door gently.

When she was sure that she heard the door closing and her brother' steps far away, Loki opened her eyes and sat up. Placing her hand on her abdomen that still gave no hint of pregnancy; she closed her eyes to concentrate and plan and gave a crooked smile. Odin had no idea what he had gotten into.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author's note ¹:** it mentions the Norse mythology where Loki gives birth to Sleipnir, Odin's eight-legged horse. In "Save Me" universe, Sleipnir was born when Loki was very young (the equivalent of fourteen years on Earth). It was an extremely traumatic experience that will be explained in the next chapters. And Loki's firstborn son will probably make an appearance in the fic ^ ^

**Author's note²:** Send a review and guarantee your place in heaven. Make a ficwriter happy: D

**Author's note³:** English is not my first language, so if there are too gruesome mistakes here let me know so I can correct them :)


End file.
